Julian Bernardino's Four Preview Clips of Ten Cents the Dragon 5: A Hero's Tail
Here are seven preview clips for Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon. Cast *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Spyro *Emily (from TT) as Ember *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Sparx *Grampus (from TUGS) as Blink *OJ (from TUGS) as Professor *Fred (Ferry Fred Boat) as Flame *Puffa (from TUGS) as Hunter *Princess Alice (from TUGS) as Zoe *Warrior (from TUGS) as Moneybags *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Red *Sgt. Byrd - Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Gnasty Gnorc *Magnus - Slag Brother 1 (Wacky Races) *Ineptune - Constance (Theodore Tugboat) *Titan - Peter Perfect (Wacky Races) *Bentley - Big Mac (from TUGS) *Gray Dragon (Astor) - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *and more Transcript (Dragon Village Part 1) *(the scene opens with some enemies putting some dark gems on the ground and making thorns appear) *Johnny Cuba: Good work, men. All is going well, according to plan. March to it now. On the double! *(his men walk into a portal, and as Johnny Cuba goes back into his lair, Bluenose arrives) *Bluenose: Aha! Now to block the lair up by creating a magic wall and some thorns to guard it. (puts up a magic wall and some thorns to block the entrance to Johnny Cuba's lair and leaves) *OJ: That's the fallen tugboat, Bluenose. I'm sure you've heard all about him. *Ten Cents: Um... No? *Sunshine: Never heard of him. *OJ: I thought he was long ago, but it looks like he's been mining Dark Gems and planting them all over the Realms. He's even got Johnny Cuba and his minions doing all his dirty work. *Sunshine: What?! *Ten Cents: Johnny Cuba? But haven't me and Sunshine defeated that years ago? But, what are Dark Gems? *OJ: Ah, questions, questions, so many questions! These Dark Gems are the life-draining stones that fuel Bluenose's evil power. If you wish to stop Bluenose, you'd better find more about him, and destroy all the Dark Gems. But first, go and see Warrior. He usually has something worth buying. Good luck, Ten Cents! Now, I'll unblock the door so that you and Sunshine may... (Ten Cents and Sunshine run through the door that they open and close and run) Oh, guys... *(Ten Cents and Sunshine start off by picking up some gems and more by breaking open some crates and some vases and some dark gems and meet Warrior) *Warrior: Well, I am not a fan of money, though it is money after all! So go inside and buy a Lock-Pick. (opens the door as Ten Cents and Sunshine pick up a key) Feel free to browse my shop of things you want and spend if you like. *Sunshine: No problem. *Ten Cents: That's right. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine go to a locked door) *Sunshine: My. What a lot of doors with keyholes. Not a problem for me, Ten Cents. I'll have that door unblocked in no time. (puts the key into the lock and opens the door. The two tugboats run and pick up more gems and flame a chest to get a purple gem and meet Princess Alice) *Princess Alice: Hey there, Ten Cents and Sunshine! When I zap you with my wand like this... (zaps Ten Cents and Sunshine) ...you current position and progress is saved. Also, you lose a million brain cells. *Ten Cents: Wow! A million brain cells?! That seems excessively destructive... (Princess Alice zaps the two boats again) *Sunshine: Urgh! That seems kinda bad... (Princess Alice zaps the two boats) *Ten Cents: Okay! Okay! It's cool. *(the two boats flame a chest and get more gems and even more by running up and meet Emily Vigorous) *Emily: Look at this Dark Gem... it's pulsating with evilness! Still, it would look nice on an engagement ring. Don't you think, Ten Cents and Sunshine? *Ten Cents: Uh... *Sunshine: If so. *Emily: If? If is good. And maybe an elder character can tell you how you can smash Dark Gems into pieces. Find an elder dragon, who will tell you how to smash Dark Gems into pieces. I know you'll do it since you and Sunshine like me. (Dragon Village Part 2) *(Ten Cents and Sunshine arrive and meet) *Puffa: Yo guys! Did you know you can use the Double Jump to Glide further? *Ten Cents and Sunshine: Yes! *Puffa: Well, Double Jump and Glide further already, you two. If you find a Dragon Egg and arrive back here safely, I'll open the door. *Sunshine: No problem. *Ten Cents: We will. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine get more gems by hitting more chests and vases and head bashing some shells while going down and climb back up and go upward to collect more gems by fighting off more enemies and breaking off more chests and pick an egg up. The two tugboats push onward to get more gems by fighting of enemies and breaking open chests while flaming a rocket and meeting Puffa again) *Puffa: Hey! Nice one, you guys. You've managed to find one Dragon Egg. Alright! Keep it safe, or somebody will look for it. Oh! Now allow me to get the door opened for you. (opens the door to let Ten Cents and Sunshine through) (Dragonfly Falls) *(Puffa and Sunshine set off while collecting some gems by fighting off enemies and breaking open chests and vases and climbing upward, but climbing on walls, and picking an egg up, but head downward to get more gems while defeating more enemies and breaking open crates and chests, then head back to get more power ups and gems from vases and chests from a secret, head back down to defeat more enemies and break open more chests to get more gems, and grab a Light Gem) (Shamus's Lava Palaver Minigame) *(Shamus starts collecting a Dragon Egg and Light Gem for Ten Cents by going through arches, killing some enemies, and blasting open some chests to get some chests while doing so) Category:Julian Bernardino